Tears on love
by blackrain 2405
Summary: Ten years is a long span of time for a human. Chihiro is starting to grow tired of holding on to a promise that never got to be fulfilled. Little did she know that her beloved dragon has been held captive and tortured secretly by Yubaba. Will Chihiro be able to go back to the spirit world and find Haku just in time to save him? Rating might change
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey :D this is just my first multi-chaptered story. Okay, so I've been watching the Japanese version of spirited away because a friend of mine copied the movie in my USB. So I've been thinking about what Yubaba said to Haku: **_**'And what happens to you? Let's say I tear you to pieces after sending them back!' **_**So I decided to write what I think would've happened to Haku after Chihiro left in this chapter. I'm trying my best to make it as good as possible, please go easy on me? =3 and please kindly leave a review ;). **

'_Thoughts'_

"Conversation"

_**Emphasis**_

* * *

Another inert day has passed for Chihiro. The young woman sighed as she gazed outside the window of her living room.

"Tomorrow will be another day Chihiro." Chihiro whispered to herself, trying her best to remain positive despite all her misfortunes.

Life hasn't been that easy for her in the human world. Three days after her college graduation they found out that her mom had leukemia, and a year after, she passed away. Her father grew weak due to extreme grief from the loss of his wife. His death followed a year after, leaving Chihiro alone to fend for herself.

Chihiro hasn't had any financial problems(thankfully) she has a steady job as a call center agent, so money isn't much of a problem. Although, depression and loneliness are awfully troubling her. It took Chihiro two years to accept her parents' death, she didn't have much friends ever since she was a kid, she was regarded as an outcast during her high school years, some of her friends in college already moved out of town and she only had one companion in her workplace, Asami.

She was the only one Chihiro ever trusted in the human world ever since her parents passed away. The only person whom she confided with. The only person whom she told about the spirit world and Haku and didn't think she was a freak. She was the only one who made life bearable for her in this cruel world.

Asami gave Chihiro a slim thread of hope to believe that the human world isn't as bad as it seems. How ironic it is for Chihiro. A world in which her own species and kind lived in, treated her like an outcast…A freak. .. Like somehow she wasn't a part of it.

But a world, full of spirits, witches and monsters made her feel like she fitted in. It's where she found true friends that she cherished, a place where she learned to care for others and a world where she felt a love that's pure. A world which she likes to call her own.

For the past ten years Chihiro had incessant dreams about the spirit realm that seemed to occur every night ever since she and her parents moved in their new house. And often she would visit the empty space in the forest that led to a dead end where the entrance to the spirit world should have been.

Chihiro's hope sank lower each time she went there only to find nothing. Chihiro shook all her thoughts off her head and went to the kitchen. She groggily opened the fridge and looked inside, where she found three rice balls and sushi huddled together on a plate.

"Ok… What will I eat?" Chihiro hummed "Rice balls and sushi? Or sushi and rice balls?"Chihiro took the plate and sat down at the dining table. The prominent shouts and cries of joy and laughter penetrated Chihiro's ears.

'_Guess they're enjoying new the coming of another year pretty well.'_ Chihiro smiled. And here she was, alone in her home, moping. The small curve on her lips dissipated and turned into a scowl. She wasn't sure if it was such a great decision turning down Asami's invitation to a New Year's Eve party in her house. Chihiro sighed. She wasn't that sociable anyway. Chihiro kept fiddling with her chopsticks and realized that she hasn't touched her food. She poked the sushi and felt sick_. 'Maybe having rice balls and sushi for dinner every night isn't such a great idea.'_ Chihiro stood up and placed the plate back inside the fridge, she wasn't that hungry anyway.

Chihiro trudged up to her room and took a rose colored top,denim shorts and a pair of clean underwear from her cabinet then headed towards her bathroom to take a warm bath. She took off her clothing and just as she was about to step in the tub, she stopped to gaze at the girl on the mirror that was staring right at her.

She scrutinized her own reflection. There was no trace of the skinny, little ten-year old girl she once were. She was now a young woman. Her soft, russet hair that was untied reached down to her mid-back, she grew a little taller than last year, her lips were plump and rosy and had a natural pout, she had perfect womanly curves, and her breasts seemed rounder and firmer. She couldn't recognize herself with her hair down.

But she just shrugged it off and proceeded to take her bath. She never admired her beauty. She saw it as a curse. Once she got home late from work, there were hardly any taxis nor buses that came her way so she was forced to walk home. When she passed through a dark alley leading to her neighborhood she couldn't help but feel like someone was watching her.

She walked faster and faster, then suddenly someone grabbed her by the waist and pinned her against the wall of the alley. Chihiro was too appalled and frightened to even move a muscle. She stood there, helpless as the man crushed his lips on hers.

"No! You can't do this!" Chihiro yelled .

The man only smirked as he abruptly lifted his hands and moved it up to her chest slowly unbuttoning her top. Tears fell from Chihiro's distressed eyes, praying and hoping that someone would come to help her. Someone like.. A boy.. with jade green eyes whom she once knew.

Chihiro sobbed even more, not because of the ruthless man who was raping her (well that was one reason). But mainly because of the thought of her beloved river spirit. For years she hung onto the promise that he made to her. Every single day for years she had waited for him to come. But he never showed up. However Chihiro never lost faith in him.

And thinking about the man who was about to have her enraged her entire being. She saved herself from all impurities of nasty men in this world, stayed away from all the guys that courted her, built a strong barrier within herself to distance herself from all the guys who showed her affection. And then, this man, whom she doesn't know, would just come up to her and steal her innocence?

'_I DON'T THINK SO!'_

Chihiro gathered all the strength she had left and threw a punch squarely on the man's face, due to the sudden blow that hit him unexpectedly, the man fell on the ground. Chihiro made a run for it and started yelling "Help! Anyone! Please help me!" her voice now sounded husky. Chihiro knew yelling for help won't be of much help since there were no houses located in this area, only abandoned buildings, but she still had to try.

Chihiro's pace got quicker, not bothering to turn back. She was about to make it out of the alley when the man caught her by the shoulder and grabbed her closer to him, his grasp was so strong that Chihiro howled in pain.

"Yell another word. And this will go through your neck." The man said, trying to threaten her by pointing a sharp dagger right at the side of her neck

But instead of being scared, Chihiro gathered all her courage and hit the man's stomach with her elbow thus releasing herself from the hold of the nasty man. Chihiro hadn't noticed but a purple light flashed on her purple scrunchie. She ran away as far as her feet could carry her thank goodness she wound up in a police station near her home before the man could catch up to her again. They imprisoned the man and offered Chihiro a ride back home. That was the most, traumatizing event she had ever experienced, and she prayed that it will never happen to her again.

Chihiro shuddered as the painful memory ran through her mind, but just shrugged it off, it was all in the past anyway and the man was now in jail, he isn't getting out of there for another twenty years. The more she pondered on her thoughts, the more she remembered her friends and Haku.

**_Haku_**… Each time his name would echo in her mind she felt like her entire world was shattering into a million pieces. She missed him… She missed him immensely. Though she missed all of her friends, it was him whom she missed the most.

"Ten years Haku… Ten years is far too long. You probably already hooked up with another girl and forgot about your promise." Chihiro sighed as she wiped a tear off her cheek. She just couldn't bear the thought of Haku having another woman. Though she wasn't quite sure if he felt the same way for her, but how she wished he did.

'_Maybe he's just busy, that's why he can't come to you now.'_ Chihiro would try to convince herself. But the more she tried to tell herself that, the more pathetic it sounded in her head.

Chihiro quickly rinsed herself and got dressed. The noise from outside caught Chihiro's attention as she stepped into her room. She walked towards the open veranda and looked down at the crowd of people flooding the streets of their town.

People were starting to light fireworks up in the sky and they started a countdown to welcome another year. Another meaningless, dull, depressing year would come and fill the young girl's heart with grief and sorrow.

As they counted, she thought of a resolution:

10: Life will be better

9: I will live my life and not waste it

8: no more moping around

7: I will forget my pains

6: I will continue to hold on

5: I will find a way to go back to the world where I belong

4: I will find hope in my heart

3: I will be with my true friends again

2: I will start a new life

1: I will see my beloved dragon again

Chihiro snapped out of her reverie as the shouts and howls of happiness filled the entire neighborhood. Suddenly somewhere deep inside her she felt the sudden urge to go back to where the tunnel was before. She felt a knot in the pit of her stomach.

But out of her impulsiveness Chihiro ran out of her house and pushed through the swarm of people blocking the streets and pathways. As soon as she got out of the crowd she rushed through the forest. She didn't care how dark and eerie the forest was. All she cared about was getting back.

Chihiro stood motionless.

Was she hallucinating? Was this an illusion? Was this just another dream?

The tunnel which she hard yearned to see for so long, was now there in front of her. '_It's impossible'_

Emotions rushed through her heart, she couldn't pinpoint what she was feeling exactly. A gush of wind blew past her, swaying her long brown hair in the air. She felt the icy breeze pierce through her skin. Her whole body quivered as she took her first step forward. She continued slowly, each step filled with fear that she might wake up and find out that she was just having a beautiful dream. But with each step she took, the more everything felt real.

As she went further into the pitch black tunnel her heartbeat got faster and her breath got uneven. Her pace got quicker, she could feel the adrenaline running through her veins as she neared the exit of the passage.

She felt like time itself froze right at the very moment she laid her eyes on the lush meadows. Chihiro rapidly ran past the vast plains of grass. For a moment there she felt like she had super human speed. And then she stopped, gaping at the picturesque town in front of her.

"I'm here… I'm not dreaming. Everything's real." Chihiro frantically whispered to herself as tears of inexplicable happiness rolled down her cheeks.

**Flashback:**

"Now go… And don't look back." Haku downheartedly said as he released the hand of the girl who meant the world to him. His heart sank as he watched her go. If it were up to him he would've never let her go back to her world (but that would be too selfish of him) he knew she needed to go back for her parents. Haku let out an audible sigh as he transformed to his dragon form and flew back to the bathhouse.

Haku landed on the balcony of Yubaba's apartment and changed back to his human figure. He rigidly walked towards the witch's study table "I wish to speak to you." He said, his tone was monotonous as he straight-facedly looked at the old hag.

Yubaba beckoned him to speak.

"I want to quit my apprenticeship." Haku said, well more like demanded

The pen slipped from the witch's hand and fell on the floor with a hushed thud. Large widened brown eyes glared at Haku's stoic emerald ones. His statement shocked her and somewhat frightened her at the same time.

Haku was a great asset. He was valuable to her, as a magical lackey that did whatever she ordered him to do. Without him who could she use now? And what if he would go up against her? Haku might just be her apprentice but she could clearly see that he was more powerful than her. He was an excellent apprentice, he learned spells and magic fast. He was accurate with his spells, he perfected each one of the spells she taught him, he even revised one of her spells and made it more potent.

"Where'd you suddenly get the idea of quitting your apprenticeship?" Yubaba asked with a stern voice as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"I got my name back. I am no longer under your control." Haku said as he stared Yubaba down

"You wha.." Yubaba's voice trailed off as her jaw dropped in disbelief _'There's no way he could get his name back!... There's not a single spirit in this bathhouse that knows the name of his river!... Unless… That meddling human!' _Yubaba felt her blood boiling inside her.

"I get it. That human gave you your name back." Yubaba smirked "And now you want to leave this place and go and find your precious Chihiro." Yubaba chuckled spitefully

Haku stood still. His face devoid of emotions. "If you have nothing left to say. I'll be on my way." Haku coolly said as he turned on his heels and started to walk towards the door. But then he was abruptly stopped as he felt his body being squeezed tightly. He tried to regain control over his body but he couldn't.

"You are not getting away that easily." Yubaba menacingly said as she glowered at Haku "_**Lasciare che il passangio da apire.**_" Yubaba slowly chanted as she stood in the middle of the room. Then slowly a secret passage opened that led to a crypt just beneath Yubaba's quarters.

Yubaba stretched out her hand towards Haku's direction and curled up her fingers, Haku then slowly began to feel his body being dragged towards the witch. It's like he lost control of his entire body and it's like he couldn't think of any spells to break free of Yubaba's spell.

Yubaba lit up a torch as she descended down the steep flight of stairs dragging her ex-apprentice with her magic. As they passed through the short hallway Yubaba suddenly stopped and flung open the bronze bars of the nearest dungeon.

Yubaba yanked Haku inside the cell and briskly released him from her spell thus hurling him onto the ground, a loud thump echoed all over the place as Haku fell on the cold unwelcoming floor. Yubaba wasted no time in chaining Haku's ankle up with a heavy metal shackle.

* * *

Haku bolted upright as soon as he regained consciousness. He saw Yubaba standing on the other side of the bars, chanting a spell that he couldn't quite make out. His vision was blurred and his hearing was vague. He felt so weak. He attempted to stand up but was reeled back on the floor by the shackles that had a firm hold of his ankle.

"Yubaba what are you doing?!" Haku barked as he glowered at the witch

"Something I wouldn't regret that's for sure." Yubaba chuckled, a looming smirk shone upon her lips

Haku felt dizzy, he felt like all of his energy, power and life source was being sucked out of him. He tried to pull that shackles off his ankle but it was too sturdy to be broken, despite its non-durable rusty look. Haku tried to transform to his dragon form but too much magic has been drained out of him.

"You will never get out of here Kohaku." Yubaba wickedly grinned

"I'll get out of here. One way or another." Haku shot Yubaba a smirk

"You were always so arrogant weren't you?" Yubaba looked daggers at him

"Ahhh!" Haku wailed clutching his stomach as he winced in pain. He felt like his insides were being twisted. He couldn't understand where the pain was coming from. Suddenly droplets of crimson liquid from his nose fell onto the ground.

Yubaba recoiled as she felt a pang in her head_. 'Haku's magic must've overpowered me. I should stop before I harm myself. I guess this will have to do for now,'_ Yubaba relentlessly released Haku from her spell, leaving him weak, but not completely powerless.

"No one will ever find you here**. **_**Sayonara baka ryu**_." Yubaba laughed malevolently as she ascended back to her quarters. She might not be able to control the dragon anymore, but at least she'll have pleasure in seeing him suffer.

"_**Essere sigillati."**_ Yubaba chanted as she got out and the passage to the underground chamber closed without a sound.

Haku huddled against one corner of the icy cold dungeon. The whole place had a stench of mold and desertion. His nose bleeding seemed to have stopped, but the aches and pains inside his body remained. He thought about Chihiro, and how will he ever see her again, he felt a sudden twinge in his heart of the thought of never seeing her again.

"Chihiro… I'm so sorry. Please… Please wait for me." Haku whispered to no one in particular as tears of despair rolled down cheeks.

**End of flashback**

* * *

Yubaba walked down the stairs along with her new lackey, Takeshi. He was tall, slender and pale, with shaggy jet black hair and piercing hazel eyes. He kept a lifeless expression on his face, much like expression on Haku's face when he was still working for Yubaba. He wore black Hakama with white clothes underneath and black pants.

"You know what to do." Yubaba said as she smirked at Takeshi

The young man stepped inside the dungeon placing the pitifully small amount of food that was wrapped inside a cloth a few inches away from Haku. Takeshi took a whip from inside his pocket and untangled it.

Haku glared at the young man, predicting what he was about to do **_again_**. A loud cry escaped Haku's lips as he felt a searing pain pierce through his skin.

_**Crack!**_

_**Hit!**_

_**Whack!**_

The whip cut through his skin leaving him with severe lacerations and bruises. The wounds that already closed reopened and the wounds that were fresh just worsened. There was not an inch on his body that the whip hasn't touched. His once pristine white clothing, now ripped and stained with his own blood. Yubaba sniggered as she stared at Haku. Enjoying the pleasure of making him suffer.

For years Haku have endured the torture that he was in. Every single day he grew weaker. But he never gave up. He knew he could still find a way to escape this place. If he could only regain much of the energy and power that he has lost then maybe he could have enough strength and magic to transform back into a dragon or maybe cast a strong spell to break open the bars that held him captive and get the hell out of here.

"Close the bars Takeshi. That's enough for now," Yubaba ordered as she went back ahead to her office. Takeshi obediently did his masters' orders.

"Eat well. _**Master**_ Haku." Takeshi scorned as he smirked at Haku before leaving the dungeon.

Haku slowly reached for the food that Takeshi left on the floor. Every single move was painful. Each joint of his body seemed dislocated . Haku opened the cloth and found three rice balls and some left over sushi. Haku gobbled up the food down due to the feeling of being starved. He hadn't eaten for two days. Yubaba only gave him food whenever she could remember him. There are no words to explain how miserable Haku's situation was.

He suddenly thought of Chihiro 'What if she doesn't remember me? What if she'll never forgive me What if she found another guy?' Haku shook off all the negative thoughts inside his mind.

"We'll see each other again Chihiro. I know we will. I'm still holding on and I hope you are too.." Haku said to himself, a little smile curved on the sides of his lips.

* * *

After all the crushing hugs and all the joyous greetings of the workers at the bridge, Chihiro proceeded down to the boiler room. She got a little faster down the stairs and thank gods she didn't fall again this time.

Chihiro peaked inside the boiler room and saw the little soot balls carrying lumps of coals, which as Chihiro recalled, weighed more than a sack of rice. And there she saw an old man which seemed to be a cross between a human and a spider, sitting on top of the podium.

"Kamaji?" Chihiro called out as she stepped further inside the room

"Hmm?" Kamaji hummed as he turned to look at the girl standing beside him, it took a little while for Kamaji to realize she was a human "What are you doing here? You aren't allowed here." Kamaji sternly said

"Kamaji.. It's me, Sen!" Chihiro said frantically

Kamaji intently scrutinized the young woman in front of him "Sen! You're back! I missed you! It's been lonesome here without you, if I might say." Kamaji happily exclaimed with a huge smile "You've really grown into a fine young woman."

Chihiro chuckled "Thank you Kamaji. I missed you too."

They were interrupted by the sound of a small wooden door opening. A lady with long brown hair wearing a pink uniform came inside.

"Kamaji take a break! Are..." The lady's voice trailed off as she her gaze fell upon Chihiro

"Hey Rin." Chihiro grinned

"Sen! You're back!" Rin exclaimed as she ran forth and hugged Chihiro, Chihiro gladly returned the hug "We missed you so much!"

"I missed all of you too Rin." Chihiro smiled as she broke the hug "Uhmm… not to spoil our reunion or anything but… I haven't seen Haku anywhere. Have you two seen him?" Chihiro asked

Both Rin and Kamaji exchanged sad and worried looks that made Chihiro anxious.

"Is… There something I should know?" Chihiro worriedly asked

"Chihiro." Rin softly said as she put an arm around Chihiro "After you left, Haku decided to quit his apprenticeship with Yubaba. All the other staffs including me and Kamajii got curious that Haku hasn't come out of Yubaba's quarters for hours already and—"

"Yubaba told us that Haku returned to back to his river. But… We aren't quite sure whether the witch was saying the truth or not." Kamaji interjected

In that very moment, Chihiro felt like her heart was about to burst. Haku, the very reason why she came back here… Abandoned her. Chihiro was on the verge of crying. But then she thought of something. How could've Haku return to his river, when the river was already filled up with apartments?

"No. Haku couldn't have possibly gone back there. His river was gone." Chihiro said as she looked at Kamaji and Rin with worry in her eyes

"Sen.."Rin sadly said "We're so sorry. We don't know where Haku is now."

"I know he's still here somewhere. I won't stop until I find him." Chihiro spoke with great determination

Rin was speechless at her friend's great willpower, she just gave Chihiro a soft smile instead as she threw some kompeitou at the little black soot balls (which are really cute).

"Rin, You better take her to Yubaba." Kamaji said "Good luck Sen." Kamaji smiled

Chihiro turned to face Kamaji, smiled back and bowed.

"Alright then. Let's go Sen." Rin said as she led Chihiro outside the small wooden passage.

* * *

**A/N:**_** Lasciare che il passangio da apire- **_**Let the passage be opened (Italian)**

_**Sayonara baka ryu- **_**Goodbye stupid dragon (Japanese) **

_**Essere sigillati- **_**be sealed (Italian)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: For those who reviewed my story (Aria Mai Olican-Wren, savage, darkknight, Nanadive, HappySmileyFacey, Sparklymist and Guest) you have my utmost gratitude.**

**ARIGATO GOZAIMAS**

* * *

Chihiro leaned on one side of the elevator when she and Rin got in. Rin kept talking about how much the bathhouse has changed after she left. But Chihiro was too lost in her thoughts to heed on Rin's constant chatter.

All of a sudden, Chihiro felt like her body was ten times lighter. Her eyes dilated when she noticed that half of her body was starting to pass through the wall of the lift that she was leaning on.

"Rin!" Chihiro squealed in panic

Rin turned to face Chihiro and gasped at the sight of the human slowly dissipating into nothingness and that she was about to fall off of the lift. Rin swiftly tugged at the sleeve of Chihiro's semi-solid shirt, thus pulling her safely inside.

"Eat this Chihiro." Rin said as she got piece of _**kompeitou **_inside the round basket that she was carrying and fed it to Chihiro (since she cannot take hold of it on her own).

Chihiro hastily chewed the piece of candy and swallowed it down. It took her a few minutes to calm her nerves down. As soon as her body materialized again, Chihiro stood up.

The lift doors suddenly opened.

"We're here Sen." Rin said

"Thank you Rin." Chihiro said, smiling at her friend inside the elevator as she got out.

The last Chihiro saw was Rin forcing a smile upon her lips, trying her best to hide her worry before the elevator doors closed. Chihiro moved towards the large, opulent door that was in front of her. She was just about to knock when—

"Oh you learned how to knock before opening a door." A small head that resembled Yubaba's large one on the door sarcastically said

Chihiro rolled her eyes. _'How stupid does she think I am?'_

The doors abruptly swung open and for the second time in her life, Chihiro was harshly hurled inside Yubaba's office, tossing her on the floor, leaving her crouched down clutching her aching head.

"Ouch." She groaned

"I can see you're no longer a little girl." Yubaba chortled as she eyed the young woman "I suppose you came here to ask for a job?"

"Yes ma'am." Chihiro said as she managed to stand up

"I can see you've learned to have manners." Yubaba menacingly grinned "Alright, sign your contract and start work first thing in the morning. Your name will be Sen, as it was the last time."

A contract paper and a pen floated towards Chihiro. She quickly grabbed it and wrote down the name 'Chihiro' on the paper, as soon as she was done filling up the contract it floated back to Yubaba.

"Wait, why aren't you as ominous as you were the last time I came here?" Chihiro inquisitively asked her

Yubaba laughed "Ominous? I wasn't ominous. You were just simply a scaredy-cat then." She smirked

'_Yeah right. Say that to your big fat head.'_ Chihiro glared at the witch.

"Now get going." Yubaba said "Takeshi!" she called out

Suddenly, a tall, slender man with shaggy, black hair walked inside Yubaba's office.

"You called for me, master?" He coolly asked as he faced Yubaba

"Get this girl a job." Yubaba dryly said as she dismissed us

"What's your name?" the man icily asked as he turned to face Chihiro

"S-Sen." Chihiro stuttered, this man reminded her of Haku. _'Oh Haku'._ Chihiro felt a twinge in her heart at the thought of her beloved river spirit that is nowhere to be found.

"Let's go, Sen." The man said with a strident voice that put Chihiro out of her stupor.

Chihiro followed the man out of Yubaba's office and inside the lift. Chihiro couldn't help but gawk at the man beside her, he really remind her of…_Him. _

"What are you staring at? Is there something on my face?" The man asked as he shot her a bewildered look

Chihiro blinked and shifted her gaze at the lift doors.

"N-No." Chihiro spluttered as she fiddled with her fingers "I… You just reminded me of someone. What's your name, by the way?"

"Takeshi." Takeshi said "But call me Takeshi-_**Sama.**_**" **Pride dripped from his voice, though the expression on his face remained rigid and devoid of emotions.

'_Now he __**really **__reminds me of Haku.' _Chihiro shuddered '_He's really giving me the creeps What if he knows about— Nah! He probably doesn't… But, it can't hurt to ask right? What have I got to lose?.'_

"Takeshi—Uh, _**Sama, **_by any chance, have you seen or met a river god named H- Haku?" Chihiro said

Takeshi 's deep hazel eyes widened_. 'How could this human possibly know of that lowly bastard's existence?'_ Takeshi managed to hide the shock on his face before Chihiro could catch a glimpse of it. _'I have to report this to Yubaba right away.'_

"No. I haven't heard of him my entire life." Takeshi said as he glanced at Chihiro

"Oh." Chihiro downheartedly replied.

* * *

"This human needs a job. Who's willing enough to take her in?" Takeshi said as he stared at the bathhouse workers.

The antechamber was filled with eager pleas to have Chihiro. And at this state, everyone wanted Chihiro to be working in each of their departments. Takeshi gazed at Chihiro, he could not understand at all why all of the bathhouse workers wanted that this frail and fragile human to work with them.

'_Why is this dude staring at me?'_ Chihiro stared at the ground, refusing to meet the gaze of Takeshi's piercing hazel eyes.

As Takeshi continued to stare at Chihiro, the more he appreciated her beauty. The way her expressive dark eyes sparkled under the light of the fluorescence, the way her silky russet hair is perfectly tied back on a ponytail and the way she'd bite her lower lip out of anxiousness.

'_Such beauty.' _ Takeshi blinked at the sudden thought and shifted his gaze before anyone would catch him ogling at Chihiro.

"_**Shizukani**_!" Takeshi surly commanded, the room then fell silent.

Chihiro lightly tugged on the sleeve of Takeshi's hakama "Takeshi-_**sama**_**." **Chihiro mumbled

"_**Nani**_?" Takeshi asked as he cocked an eyebrow at Chihiro

"Maybe… I could work with Rin?" Chihiro suggested

"Alright. You shall work with Rin then, for now." Takeshi said "Go now, Sen."

* * *

Chihiro bowed at Takeshi and quickly ran outside to the hall where Rin was waiting for her.

"I can't believe you pulled it off. Again! " Rin happily exclaimed as she led Chihiro inside their room.

"Well, I got lucky I guess." Chihiro lightly chuckled "Weird, Yubaba seems too casual about letting me work here."

"What'd you expect? You earned her a lot of gold when you helped that rich river spirit years ago." Rin smirked

"Well… That's… Not so much of a reason why she's being nice to me. I have a feeling that something's out of sort in this place." Chihiro stroked her chin

"What do you mean out of sort?" Rin curiously asked as she laid two futons on the floor.

"Yubaba, I think she's … Hiding something." Chihiro said

"Hiding something?"

"I can't tell what … I just have a feeling she's hiding something." Chihiro stared out into space

"What could that old hag possibly be hiding from everyone other than a heaping horde of gold?" Rin chortled

Chihiro remained silent as she continued to stare mindlessly at the wall.

"Oh come on Chihiro. It's not like she imprisoned a certain river spirit secretly for years." Rin laughed

"Wha…?" Chihiro snapped out of her daze, something about her friend's statement that was meant to be a joke struck her. The words '_**Imprison, secretly**_ and _**years**_' remained stuck inside her head.

"Come on. Let's go to sleep." Rin said with a weary voice as she contentedly lied down on her futon.

Chihiro sat on the futon beside Rin. She couldn't help but ponder on what Rin had said . What if Haku really was imprisoned secretly? If he was, where would Yubaba possibly be hiding him? And what if he wasn't imprisoned? Surely he wouldn't desert her like that and break his promise, right? A lot of unanswerable questions ran through Chihiro's mind. And she's not stopping until she gets each one of those questions answered.

* * *

"That human's not a spy."Yubaba chuckled at her apprentice's silly thought "She's Haku's long lost lover."

"Lover? " Takeshi asked, bemused "B-but… She's a… A—"

"A human." Yubaba spoke before Takeshi could finish his whole sentence "They really shared such a strong bond, if I might say so myself." A sinister smile started to form upon Yubaba's lips

"You're planning something, aren't you master?" Takeshi smirked

"Of course I am." Yubaba said "The only reason why Haku hasn't given up yet for years despite being tortured, is because of Sen."

"So, what exactly are you saying?" Takeshi asked as he intently stared at the witch

"I'm saying, now that Chihiro's back. We better take advantage of this opportunity to crush the poor dragon's soul into bits." Yubaba cackled

"What's your plan, master?"

"Get closer to Sen. Have breakfast with her, help her, follow her around, do whatever you could think of doing to gain her trust and affection. And once you have it…Assault her."

"Assault?!" Takashi asked, his eyes widened, taken aback by Yubaba's statement

"Oh, don't act like you're too against it." Yubaba smirked

Takeshi took a deep breath and let out a sigh, he was bound to his contract with Yubaba, and it was clearly stated in the contract that he shall do whatever Yubaba wants without hesitations nor complaints.

"Alright, master." Takeshi said "Isn't there another way, perhaps?"

"No. There is no better way to break Haku's soul and sanity. What greater hurt is there than to watch someone you love suffer and be taken by someone else?"

"Alright." Takeshi said "Have a pleasant night, master." Takeshi bowed as he retreated Yubaba's quarters.

* * *

Haku leaned on one side of the stony dungeon. He clutched his grumbling stomach as he rested his head on the wall. He hasn't drank water nor eaten any food for three days. His body was growing weaker by the second.

At this rate, it seemed hopeless that he could ever break out of this prison. Haku took his bloody hand from his stomach and stared at it. Hot tears of pain and misery rolled down on Haku's bloodstained cheeks. He was paler than he was years ago, and his face started to become hollow. His wounds never seemed to heal, it just got more severe. He was starting to be engulfed by his own self pity…But he wasn't going to let that happen.

Haku wiped his tears dry _'No matter what you do Yubaba… You will __**never**__ break me. I know in my heart that I __**will **__get out of here and I will stay strong… for Chihiro.'_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it seems so incomplete I'm just so sleepy right now. Anyway, when I have the time I will check if this needs some changes. Please kindly leave reviews :D**

**Kompeitou- traditional Japanese candy mostly made out of just sugar  
**

**Shizukani- be quiet  
**

**Nani- what  
**

**Sama- addressed to someone with a higher rank  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This isn't an update, I'm so sorry. I haven't updated this story for a while now. I haven't lost interest in it, I've just had so much in my hands and I had a bad case of writer's block. Anyway, if you have any suggestions, please feel free to leave some. I'm thinking of discontinuing this, but I don't know. If I think of something, I promise I'll update. **

**-Blackrain2405 **


End file.
